No-one Knows What Can Happen Next
by stanathanfanatic
Summary: A Grey's and Castle crossover. A lot of unexpected twists and turns happening throughout the story. Hope you all enjoy. I promise thee story itself is much better than this shockingly bad summary...


**Not sure what reaction this is going to get, but I hope you all enjoy and reviews are always welcome:)**

"Kate, Kate just breathe please okay?" Rick said to bright red face Kate while stepping out of the car and walking round to the other side.

"That's pretty easy for you to say!" Kate said, scrunching her face. "Arghhhhhh!"

Rick helped her out of the car, closing the door behind her. He then grabbed her arm and started helping her to walk.

"This is all your fault!" Kate shouted at him, stopping for a second to take in a deep breath.

Rick ignored her. "Can we get a doctor over here now please?!" He shouted, waving his free arm at the same time.

Two doctors came running over, just as Rick and Kate walked into the hospital.

"Hi, I'm Dr Meredith Grey, what's going on here then?" Mer asked.

"I-its my wife, Kate-erm Katherine. Beckett…" Rick attempted to speak but he was stuttering too much.

Kate took over. "I've gone into labour, we were on holiday here visiting family. We like in New York. My waters broke around half an hour ago and my contractions are about 5 minutes apart. My names Katherine Beckett" Kate told Mer as she looked at rick with a look of disgust.

"Want something better do it yourself eh?" Mer laughed. "Right let's get you to a room and check on the baby and yourself. "Get me a wheelchair now please?!" Mer told a nurse walking past.

The nurse brought a wheelchair back. "Robins is on her way."

"If you'd like to come this way please?" Mer asked as she beckoned for Kate to get into the wheelchair.

Mer pushed Kate to a free room with Rick quickly walking behind them. "So you said you were here visiting family?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kate replied getting out of the wheelchair and getting onto the bed. "Shame we didn't actually have chance to before this little 'un decided to come early." She added, looking at rick and laughing.

"So how far gone actually are you?" Mer asked getting the ultrasound ready.

"Around 34 weeks" Kate said calmly.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this Kate, any normal person would be worried!" Rick told her.

"She's a Beckett which means she's a fighter!" Kate replied.

"We got told we'd never be able to have children, something about my womb not being the right environment so we just accepted that we would never be able to have children that were biologically ours. So when I fell pregnant it was a miracle. But then our doctor told us it would be unlikely for me to able to go full term and if I didn't the baby would probably be too ill to survive. So I've just kinda learned to laugh it off and accept it. But have a feeling she's going to pull through, she's made it this far after all." Kate told Meredith.

"Okay then." Mer replied. "Someone page Robins now!" She shouted. "Right I'm just going to see how your baby is doing. This is going to be a little cold." Mer told Kate as she put the jelly onto Kate's stomach and moved the ultrasound around a little. Her face looked puzzled as she stopped over a certain area.

"What's wrong?!" Rick asked, suddenly worrying about his wife and baby.

"I just need a second opinion on something that's all." Mer stood up and walked out of the room. Rick followed her out.

"I know she may seem like this doesn't bother her, but it really does. If we lost this baby it would kill her. She's been through lot in her life, her mum died when she was young, she's struggled to cope with it all these years and her way of coping is distancing herself, so she does really care and I can tell it's killing her. She's cried herself to sleep many nights since she's been pregnant. So please try and do everything you can to save my baby." Rick pleaded with Meredith.

"I'll try. I'll be back in a minute." Mer told Rick.

Rick walked back into the room, and smiled at Kate.

"What was all that about?" Kate asked.

"Erm nothing, I just nipped to the toilet." Rick replied.

"Oh right okay." Kate said.

5 minutes later Meredith came back in with Arizona.

"Hi, I see you've already met Dr Grey, I'm Dr Robins. I'm just going to check on you and your baby." Arizona picked up the ultrasound and moved it across Kate's stomach. "How far gone did you say you were, erm Mrs Beckett?"

"34 weeks and counting. Arghhhh!" Kate shouted. "Sorry, another contraction." Kate said.

"No, you don't need to apologise, how often are they now?" Arizona asked.

"About every 2 minutes. Is everything okay Dr?" Kate asked.

"I think your Doctor may have gotten it wrong. From the size of your baby it doesn't look 34 weeks." Arizona continues to look around.

"Okay, how far gone do you think I am then?" Kate took in a deep breath. "Arghhhh!"

"I think you're only around 28 weeks… I'm sorry." Arizona said.

"Does that mean-?" Kate gulped and took a breath. "Does that mean my baby isn't going to survive?" She looked up at Rick with tears in her eyes.

"We have many cases of babies surviving when they're born at an earlier age than this, but you might have to prepare yourself. Again, I'm sorry." Arizona said.

Arizona's pager went off. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to leave. But I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Dr Grey who will try her best to stall your labour." Arizona said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Right, I'm going to put an IV in you and then give you something which we're hoping will stall your labour as much as possible." Mer said.

"How effective is this drug?" Rick asked.

"It works in around 80% of cases, so you've a good chance of it working." Mer replied.

She put the IV into Kate's hand and gave her the drug.

"Right this should start to work straight away, just press the red button above your bed if you need anything." Mer said as she headed out of the room.

"Rick I'm so sorry, I only had one thing to do and I couldn't even do that, I'm such a rubbish person!" Kate said, crying into the palms of her hands.

"It's not your fault Kate, you did everything right, there's nothing more you could have done." Rick said as he climbed into the bed next to Kate and put his arms around her.

She sobbed into his chest.


End file.
